Gladion (RWBY)
Gladion is a recurring character appearing in the Sun & Moon series, who is Lillie's brother and Jane's main rival in the Alola region. History Prior to Alola He was originally a member of the Aether Foundation together with his mother, Lusamine, and his sister, Lillie. However, over time, he noticed his mother's obsession with the Ultra Beasts and realized that she would ruin Alola if she let Ultra Beasts into the region. For this reason, he decided to leave the foundation, only telling Wicke of his departure. Before leaving, he stole one of the three Type: Null created to be a weapon to attack Ultra Beasts. Alola TBA Personality Gladion has a very serious and smart disposition. He is shown to be very strong willed, as he constantly strives to make his Pokémon strong no matter what; he stays determined. Even though he looks to have a rough exterior it is revealed that he is actually quite caring and thinks of the well-being of Pokémon; specifically when he shows concern for kidnapped Pokémon, and he cares about his sister Lillie deeply as well. He also cares greatly for his Pokémon Type: Null, whom he rescued from the Aether Foundation and sought to free from its metal restraint. When Gladion first appeared, he was distant from his sister because he blamed himself for why Lillie was unable to touch Pokémon. He is shown as being impatient, as seen in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, when he demanded the guardian deities hurry up as they waited to save his mother. He has shown to have a temper as seen in Mission: Total Recall!, when he had a go at Ash after Lillie ended becoming scared once more after encounter his Silvally and refused to listen when Ash tried to explain. Despite this, Gladion quickly recognized Ash's potential as a Trainer, and after defeating Ash's Lycanroc in A Masked Warning!, thanked Ash for giving Silvally an opportunity to train. He was also motivated to take the island challenge after seeing Ash and Pikachu perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. When he first saw Poipole for the first time, he wasn't sure if whether he should trust it or not due to the fact that it was an Ultra Beast. As shown in Showdown on Poni Island!, Gladion has a faith in his Pokémon to let them battle each other to train, without giving them any kind of command. He also showed that he is happy whenever his Pokémon does well, as shown when he bumped his hist with one of his Lycanroc's fists after it defeated Ash's Lycanroc. Pokemon On Hand Ride Pokemon Temporary Unknown Gallery Gladion Adventures.png|Gladion in the manga Lillie family photo.png|A younger Gladion with his mother and sister Sun Moon Gladion.png GladionMaBoli.png|Gladion throwing the Ultra Ball containing Umbreon Gladion Continental Crush pose.png|Gladion and Lycanroc performing the pose for Continental Crush Dark Memory anime.png Fairy Memory anime.png Fire Memory anime.png Steel Memory anime.png Dragonium Z anime.png Gladion Devastating Drake pose.png SM105 18.png Rock Memory anime.png Achievements Alola Island Challenge * Akala Island grand trial (prior to A Glaring Rivalry!; received the Rockium Z) * Verdant Cavern trial (prior to Filling the Light with Darkness!; received the Normalium Z) * Vast Poni Canyon trial (prior to Showdown on Poni Island!; received the Dragonium Z) * Melemele Island grand trial (prior to Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!; received an unknown Z-Crystal) * Ula'ula Island grand trial (prior to Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!; received an unknown Z-Crystal) * Poni Island grand trial (Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!; received an unknown Z-Crystal) Normaliumz.png|Normalium Z (used by Silvally) Rockiumz.png|Rockium Z (earned in Akala Island grand trial) (used by Lycanroc) Dragoniumz.png|Dragonium Z (earned in Vast Poni Canyon trial) (used by Lycanroc) Ghostiumz.png|Ghostium Z (earned in Thrifty Megamart trial) (used by Zoroark) Pokémon League Gladion has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Manalo Conference - Runner-Up (Enter the Champion!) Voice actors *Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese) *Eddy Lee (English) Trivia *Nobuhiko Okamoto voiced Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist), Hikaru Asahina (Brother Conflict) and Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Power Rangers Mystic Force; Japanese Dub) *Gladion shares some similarities with Silver: Both are rivals who stole their first Pokémon and are children of main antagonists. *Gladion is the only rival to own a Legendary Pokémon. *Gladion is the only Trainer in the anime with multiple Pokémon to keep all of his Pokémon in non-standard Poké Balls. *Gladion is the only Ultra Guardian member who is secretly one of the founding members until it is revealed in SM087. *Gladion is the first rival to be a relative of a main character. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Rivals Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon